vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Encryption
Vim can encrypt your documents. :X prompts for an encryption key, which is stored in the key option. The file will remain unchanged until you write it. When you reopen the file, Vim will ask for the key; if you enter the wrong key, Vim will "decrypt" it to gibberish content. DO NOT SAVE such a gibberish buffer, or your data will be corrupted. While editing, the text in the swap file, undo file, and backup files are also encrypted; the text in memory is not encrypted. The viminfo file is also not encrypted, and thus should not be used: :set viminfo= If you want to disable encryption, just empty the key option: :set key= The difference between :X and :set key=something is that :X displays asterisks as you type, so that no one can peek at your encryption key. Also, :set commands may end up in your viminfo file. From version 7.3, Vim supports Blowfish encryption as well as the default pkzip-compatible method. Starting at 7.4.399, a new blowfish method is available to fix security problems in the original. Use one of the following to query or set the encryption method before writing the file: :setlocal cm? " show encryption method for the current file :setlocal cm=zip " weak (default for backwards-compatibility) :setlocal cm=blowfish " better :setlocal cm=blowfish2 " best (requires Vim version 7.4.399 or higher) cm is an abbreviation for cryptmethod. Pkzip is a weak encryption method, but is compatible with Vim 7.2 and older; Blowfish is strong, especially using the fixed "blowfish2" method. includes: The algorithm used is breakable. A 4 character key in about one hour, a 6 character key in one day (on a Pentium 133 PC). This requires that you know some text that must appear in the file. An expert can break it for any key. When the text has been decrypted, this also means that the key can be revealed, and other files encrypted with the same key can be decrypted. The blowfish method provides strong confidentiality, but no message integrity guarantees. It is known to be vulnerable to undetected modification if someone has write access to your files. If this is a concern, you should encrypt your file using an external program that supports cryptographically secure modification detection or integrity checks, like PGP or GPG. When using an external program, be certain to turn off options like persistent undo ( ), backup files ( ), swap files ( ), and saving certain information like register contents to the .viminfo file ( ), to prevent that the entire file or parts of the file are available on your disk unencrypted. When using Vim's built-in encryption, Vim will encrypt supporting files as discussed above. Using external methods, Vim will not know to encrypt these files. Some older Vim versions (older than 7.1, at least) ask only once for the password -- if you happen to mistype it, then you might write a file which you cannot decrypt. Recent versions of Vim prompt twice for the password on encryption. However, if you use the wrong password on decryption, and then SAVE the gibberish file which results, Vim will still write the file, corrupting your data; so be careful! Solutions with external programs PGP Here are some autocommands tested with pgp version 2.6.2. The pgp call for writing uses PGP's "conventional" cryptography; to use its public key cryptography, use pgp -fe userid instead. augroup PGP au! au BufReadPost *.pgp :%!pgp -f au BufWritePre *.pgp :%!pgp -fc au BufWritePost *.pgp u augroup END GPG Here is a set of autocommands that allows you to work on GPG-encrypted files as though they were ordinary text files. Be aware that Vim uses temporary files (rather than pipes) when filtering data through external programs, so the fully decrypted file will be written to disk twice: *Once when reading from gpg --decrypt, *once when writing to gpg --encrypt, *and perhaps another time if your OS has unencrypted swap files. With that said, here is the code. " Transparent editing of gpg encrypted files. " By Wouter Hanegraaff augroup encrypted au! " First make sure nothing is written to ~/.viminfo while editing " an encrypted file. autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg set viminfo= " We don't want a various options which write unencrypted data to disk autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg set noswapfile noundofile nobackup " Switch to binary mode to read the encrypted file autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg set bin autocmd BufReadPre,FileReadPre *.gpg let ch_save = &ch|set ch=2 " (If you use tcsh, you may need to alter this line.) autocmd BufReadPost,FileReadPost *.gpg ','!gpg --decrypt 2> /dev/null " Switch to normal mode for editing autocmd BufReadPost,FileReadPost *.gpg set nobin autocmd BufReadPost,FileReadPost *.gpg let &ch = ch_save|unlet ch_save autocmd BufReadPost,FileReadPost *.gpg execute ":doautocmd BufReadPost " . expand("%:r") " Convert all text to encrypted text before writing " (If you use tcsh, you may need to alter this line.) autocmd BufWritePre,FileWritePre *.gpg ','!gpg --default-recipient-self -ae 2>/dev/null " Undo the encryption so we are back in the normal text, directly " after the file has been written. autocmd BufWritePost,FileWritePost *.gpg u augroup END If you use tcsh as your shell, the 2>/dev/null will make your shell sad. Create a gpg.sh script which will do the stderr redirection: #!/bin/sh gpg "$@" 2>> .gpg.err And then change the two lines of the lines in the .vimrc snippet from above that actually do the GPG encryption/decryption to: autocmd BufReadPost,FileReadPost *.gpg ','!gpg.sh --decrypt autocmd BufWritePre,FileWritePre *.gpg ','!gpg.sh --default-recipient-self -ae ccrypt Here is a working autocmd set for ccrypt: note that it uses the environment variable, which can be dangerous on older multi-user systems (see man ccrypt, also lookup scrypt, bcrypt on google). augroup CPT au! au BufReadPre *.cpt setl bin viminfo= noswapfile au BufReadPost *.cpt let $CPT_PASS = inputsecret("Password: ") au BufReadPost *.cpt silent 1,$!ccrypt -cb -E CPT_PASS au BufReadPost *.cpt set nobin au BufWritePre *.cpt set bin au BufWritePre *.cpt silent! 1,$!ccrypt -e -E CPT_PASS au BufWritePost *.cpt silent! u au BufWritePost *.cpt set nobin augroup END To create a test.cpt file, do this: C:\> dir > test.cpt C:\> set CPT_PASS=secret C:\> ccrypt -e -E CPT_PASS test.cpt That will create a file test.cpt, which you can then open in Vim. Comments